Silent Hill: Forgotten
by SemeDrew
Summary: You are always told that your childhood memories are sweet things. People say those memories should be cherished and loved. You should never forget them. For me, it's already too late.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a fanfiction Drew and I worked together to create. It's her first and my second, and both our first for anything not a cute and fluffy series. This is our fan-Silent Hill story. I'm not expecting many people to like it, but I'm guessing Drew is. Whatever. So thank you for reading this._

* * *

_Oh, and... Silent Hill is not ours, either. We just made this up_

_

* * *

_

You are always told that your childhood memories are sweet things. People say those memories should be cherished and loved. You should never forget them.  
For me, it's already too late.

"Aaron, stop," a girl that had a little less than a year left of being a 'teen' said. "We're running out of gas." She looked over at the dark-blonde boy next to her. He glanced at her, his hand placed firmly on the driving wheel.

Turning back toward the road, but still talking to her, the boy of twenty years replied, "Come on, Roxanne. I'm sure we can make it to the hotel within the day." Aaron grabbed his coffee and took another quick gulp, noting that it was getting low. Their little car moved on through the dark, quiet night.

"You have to stop somewhere. We can't just get there in one day. I mean, there has to be a town nearby here that we can stop at,

Roxanne folded out their map of the area. Quickly finding the road they were on, her finger traced the route in the direction that they were traveling, and she spotted a town. "It says there's a town a couple miles from here," Roxanne pointed out. "It's called 'Silent Hill'." She brushed some of her dark, straightened black hair out of her eyes with her right hand.

"Then I guess we'll stop there. Didn't someone say that it's a vacation spot or something?" Her brother asked in response to her suggestion.

"Yeah, and there's a place we can stay. It's called the Lakeside Resort." Roxanne looked outside the window. "You would expect a road to a resort town to be packed! But, we're the only ones out here," she sighed. It was true. The pair of older brother and younger sister, Aaron and Roxanne, were the only ones on the road. Aaron felt alone and isolated. It wasn't exactly a new feeling for the boy. Roxanne tried to lighten the mood and, grinning, added "Well, then that means we'll have the whole place to ourselves! Nobody else to take it!" Aaron turned, smiled weakly back at her, then averted his eyes back to the road.

An awkward while of silence passed, every so often interjected by Aaron taking another swig of coffee to keep himself from falling asleep at this ungodly hour of the morning like everyone else. He finished the cup quickly and then ignored it.

"Damn! You can't see anything in this fog!" Aaron ended the silence with a frustrated tone. He shivered and shrugged off the premonition something bad about to happen, which seemed to be spreading throughout his body, purely for his lack of evidence to support this feeling. He squinted up as a huge green sign loomed into his view. The sign itself, although in need of some maintenance, wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eye were the letters. Nineteen white letters spelled out the four words that would change his life.

_Welcome to Silent Hill_


	2. Chapter 2

Their little car had been running nonstop, other than one or two stops to get food, since 10:30 AM, so it was no surprise that now, at 2:30 AM the next day, there wasn't any gas to keep pushing it forward. Pulled over to the side of the road, Aaron swore harshly, but softly so his sister would not hear him. He swung his legs to the side of the driver's seat and stood, now out of the car. A breeze continually rustled his blonde hair as he alerted Roxanne to their situation.

"We're out of gas? Damn, that sucks!" Roxanne responded to the news. Aaron's anger flared silently for a couple seconds as he realized that he could've sworn louder. It wouldn't matter if she heard him or not.

"Yep," Aaron replied with a somewhat bored tone. "Now what?"

"We could find that hotel we came here for." Roxanne suggested. "But we'd need a map. I saw a store a little ways back. Maybe we'll find one there."

"Was it a 24 hours store?"

"I think so, but I'm not too sure. The fog here is really thick. Why does it matter?" Roxanne checked her watch. "HOLY CRAP. IT'S 2:30. HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN DRIVING, AARON?" She yelled in shock.

"I've been driving for 14 hours. You've been sleeping for 9 of those hours. Two, if it's 2:30, only 24 hour shops will be open." Aaron explained to his younger sister to get a 'I-get-that-but-still-holy-crap' look back from her.

Just then, another thing his younger sister said stood out to him. Damn, this fog is thick, he thought, How come I just now noticed? I must be even more tired than I thought. The fog swirling a little when he moved was always creepy, so how come it just now began to give him that same foreboding omen that he'd shrugged off earlier? A reoccurrence of this premonition put him on guard, so he reached into the car to grab a flashlight.

"You get a flashlight, too." Aaron instructed. "If we can't find each other in this fog, we can look for the beam of each other's flashlight," he reasoned to keep her from asking why. He didn't want to scare her because of some stupid feeling.

She did as her older brother told her to and grabbed the other flashlight.

"Then, let's go." Aaron closed his door and locked it, saving it from possible car thieves. Roxanne followed, and, flashlight in hand, the two began to walk back towards that shop.

They came to a stop once they found it. A little beat up, but not too bad. Aaron tried the door. It opened, just like any door should. He found himself walking inside the little store. It was a 24 hour shop, but the lights weren't on. He shone his flashlight back and forth. No one there. He assumed the cashier was on a break, so he walked toward the back of the shop to get snacks or something. He hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was closer to breakfast time than dinner, so he needed something to keep him going. He found a bag of sunflower seeds, a Sprite, an iced coffee, and a bag of Twinkies. Grabbing his loot, he began walking to the cash register.

And stopped dead in his tracks.

She screamed. Roxanne's familiar scream rang through the store and filled his ears. He dropped everything and ran at full speed to the front of the store. There he felt an almost uncontrollable urge to scream and run away, but his shock super-glued his feet to the floor. He didn't move.

In front of his eyes was a humanoid mass of flesh, held onto the wall by rusted chains. The bloody pulp was hung by the limbs that weren't quite arms, but that was the only way to describe the narrow strings on the upper half of it. The not-quite-legs hung limply below the not-quite-torso. The not-quite-face held no eyes. The eyes had been scratched out long ago. All that was left were two gaping holes of black where there may have once been eyes. Or maybe there were never eyes to fill those holes. The mouth had been plastered in a scream, or a roar, or mid-bite of something. This creature wasn't human, but the most terrifying part was not how the creature looked. That didn't strike as much fear into Aaron as something else about the monstrosity.

The monstrosity moved, indicating that it was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron's legs just wouldn't move, no matter how hard he mentally screamed at them to. He could only stare at the… thing. He tried to scream, but only managed a weak, strangled gasp. Aaron could feel his heart pounding like a hammer trying to break his ribs and heard his blood rushing in his ears. _RUN. _was all he could think, but Aaron's mind seemed to be the only part of him that worked. He was petrified. By fear, by shock, by lack of energy? Aaron didn't even know why he was simply standing there.

Roxanne shrieked again, apparently able to move, and threw the bottle of blue nail polish that she always had in her pocket (Why? Aaron could never tell) at the creature. It bounced off the mass of flesh and shattered on impact with the ground. The sound of breaking glass which both knew, much too well, snapped Aaron out of his trance. He immediately grabbed his still wailing sister's right wrist and ran out of the nearest door.

Some of the fastest sprinting Aaron'd ever done was along this unfamiliar road. He had never been on it before, making him realize that he ran out a different door than he'd walked into the store through so calmly.

Aaron, against any will of his own, felt himself trip and fall. Luckily, he wasn't scratched anywhere on his body. Unluckily, looking behind, he expected something to pounce onto his helpless figure and tear his flesh to shreds. Nothing. Roxanne was too stunned to do anything and simply sat in a daze.

Almost all was quiet other than the heavy breathing of both, until Aaron willed himself to get up from his spot on the street. He glanced to both sides, looking for something. Even Aaron didn't know what he wanted to find, he just continued to look. He continued to walk down the street, dragging Roxanne alongside him. He saw many shops, but one caught his eye.

The shop's windows were smashed, the door ajar, but blocked by debris, the sign had all but fallen off, and the letters on the sign were impossible to read. Aaron stopped and turned towards the shop, but his eyes were soon drawn to something else in front of the shop.

There was a small handgun, glimmering in front of the door. Aaron walked over to it and picked it up. He'd seen some of his friends use guns before, and though he himself never had, he felt he could.

Although his being drawn to the gun was simply for self-protection, he soon felt an unfamiliar mental pull towards the scattering of glass that used a window on the ground.

Struggling to suppress memories, Aaron walked towards the glass and saw what pulled him towards it. A small, white, key labeled "Side Entrance". Aaron questioned his own mentality as he seemed to reach through glass for a key that held no real importance to his own situation. As he reached for it, he gained a few scratches from the glass, but nothing too major. He stood back up after grabbing the key, and walked back toward his sister who'd been watching him with uneasy eyes.

"Are…. Are you going to use that gun?" She questioned, looking at her older brother.

"If we find another of those _things_, and this time we're not so lucky as to have it chained up. It's always better to have possible protection," Aaron protectively answered.

"How do you know that thing was really going to hurt us? Hell, how do you even know that it wasn't fake?" Roxanne yelled at him, throwing both arms back. "And what the hell did you reach into a pile of glass for?"

Aaron froze for a moment. Why did he even trust that the monstrosity he saw was real? Aaron questioned himself for thinking so. No matter how hard he may have tried, though, he couldn't believe that it wasn't real. He held a strange feeling that no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to believe differently. It was real. That much he knew.

And as for Roxanne's third question, he spoke one word, "This," and pulled the key with the label out of his pocket.

"Now, why would you want that?"

Aaron shrugged and replied with a mumbled, "I don't know." He began to walk away, telling his sister with black hair, "I have the feeling it'll be useful. I don't know why."

Roxanne huffed at her blonde brother. "Whatever." She finished the conversation and caught up with Aaron. Both walked farther down the street.

Aaron stopped Roxanne for a reason that she didn't know, but he knew very well. A small shadow that he could barely make out in the thick fog ran across his line of vision. He lifted his new gun and began sprinting after it, yelling, "Come on, Roxanne!"

Trusting that Roxanne was behind him, he continued to follow this unknown shadow. As the shadow approached a building, it slowed to a walk.

_A… Hospital?_ Aaron questioned, slowing to a walk along with the shadow. He continued to follow it though. Then the silhouette found a small alley beside the hospital, and Aaron followed it into the narrow area. It broke into a run again, which Aaron followed, then slowed to a walk again, which Aaron also did. Aaron looked ahead of himself. There was a wall ahead of him and the shadow, which he noticed had stopped. He lifted his gun again and slowly approached the shadow.

"Umm…. Excuse me?" a small, timid voice piped up. Aaron's eyes widened as he began to see a small, maybe eight year old girl, with short, light brown hair, teal eyes, and an olive-green headband with a thick purple line going down the middle.

"Eh?" Aaron couldn't help but be shocked that there was a human. He felt embarrassed for thinking this little girl was a monster, and blushed just the slightest bit.

"I'm trying to get into this door. Could you help?" She tilted her head, and looked at him in a way so cute, that if you can say no to it, you're a demon.

Aaron looked at the door to his right. On the door was a bit smudged, but still legible "Side Entrance" to the hospital. Then something hit him. He fished around in his pockets for the key he'd picked up. How he'd known it'd be useful was beyond him. He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"There," Aaron told the girl, looking inside.

"Thank you, Aaron!" She smiled brightly at him. He then got an idea as Roxanne caught up to both of them.

"Roxanne," he whispered, "could you keep an eye on this girl? For me? Oh, and, here." He handed her the gun.

Roxanne looked shocked for a moment, "Don't you want this, for protection?" He shook his head, and she sighed and nodded, walking inside after the girl. He didn't need the gun.

Something in the alley had caught his eye. He picked up the faucet pipe with strange characters (Japanese, Chinese, something else? Aaron doesn't know) that looked kind of like they said JIL, but Aaron highly doubted that.

Walking inside the hospital, he looked around the large lobby, soon noticing a large plaque above the door.

His eyes widened as he read the inscription. He read it multiple times, trying to wrap his mind around it.

That name.

That name made him.

That name broke him.

That name.

_Kirsten Owens_.

His eyes widened even larger as he heard a loud siren begin blaring in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again! So I'm just telling you that I'm trying to get Drew into a "Update on the 1st of every month" schedule, and hopefully the 15th, too, if we stop being so lazy. But we're both lazy people, so... Failure. Well, she needs to stop being lazy. I can only start work when she finishes. Because, what we do while writing this is: 1st: She writes a chapter, explains what happens, etc. 2nd: She sends it to me. 3rd: I rewrite it so it doesn't suck (We both agree that her chapters suck. They're about 500 words, at the most, and have the bare minimum detail. I'm not just being mean to her.) 4th: I post it on here for you other people to read. So... I guess that's all. I really just wanted to tell you that I was proposing/forcing us onto a schedule._

_Oh, and sorry that our chapters are really short, but, as I said, I create 2,398 words out of Drew's 432. That's annoying to do._

_ Bye, and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Aaron soon found himself curled up in a ball on the ground, clutching his head as if it'd explode if he didn't. It hurt. His head was throbbing, although he was unsure about if it was because of that weird siren, or falling to the ground.

His eyes were squeezed shut. Opening them, he tried to look around. It was dark. Too dark to see anything. _Was it this dark before? I don't think it was…_ In the utter pitch-blackness, Aaron sat up and fumbled for his flashlight and the pipe he had found outside this hospital. At least he thought he was still in the hospital. He hoped, anyway. After only a few moments of looking like a fool, fumbling around for his flashlight, he found it in front of him.

Turning it on, Aaron looked around the hospital. The shape of the lobby was the same. But something was off. Something very obvious was different. Aaron struggled to his feet.

The once clean, white of lobby floor has been replaced for a….. Grating? It was a dark grey color with spots of rust, and something else that he couldn't place. He leaned over to take a closer look at the floor to find what the other splotches were. Aaron grimaced in disgust as he quickly pulled back. _Blood… This can't be good…_

Standing straight up again, Aaron glanced around. There didn't seem to be as much fog hindering his eyesight anymore, but the scenery around him made Aaron almost wish that ominous mist would return if it would shroud his eyes from this horror.

Aaron ran for the door he came through, but it wasn't….. Anywhere. It was gone. He looked towards the front door. The glass door was smashed to pieces. Aaron would be shredded to pieces if he went through that door, and he could see that the entire town had turned to a hell, and facing an entire town that was covered in rust, blood, and things that probably wanted to kill him didn't seem very appealing to him.

He felt a strange pulling sensation, similar to the key he'd found for the side entrance. It pulled him to look up. Aaron complied with the sensation, jerking his head up, only to be horrified at what he'd found. A photo of a woman. Short black hair, green-gray eyes (the same shade as his), a soft, tired smile, lightly blushed cheeks, glossed lips, and light rose pink eye shadow.

Aaron knew that demon, no matter how much he wished he didn't. He held his hand over his mouth in shock, his knees feeling as though they'd give out if he didn't make a conscious effort to keep standing. He shook his head as if to free himself from her grasp on his mind. He'd have to deal with that later. It wasn't as urgent as finding a way to turn the world back to way it should be.

He backed up, fearful of what _this_ world would hold, if the original world had already had demons, like the one in the convenience store. He bit his lip and lifted the pipe ready to strike anything that intended to hurt him.

He continued to wander until he saw a shape. It wasn't human. It couldn't be. It was a mass of flesh, just like the other one was, although it ended in something that seemed, even, ghostly. It was leaned over, head down, hands seeming almost tied together, although this monster was bowing in apology. It couldn't be human. It wasn't moving. It wasn't tied up, no. It could move, but it didn't. It just stood there.

Aaron readied his new weapon and slowly approached the creature, against the voice in his head screaming at him so loud he could swear his ears would bleed. He continued to approach it.

It noticed him. The seemingly apologetic form flipped over into a bridge of sorts. Its arms detached from each other. The creature quickly turned around and Aaron saw it.

Its face was…. Creepy, to say the very least. It had two holes where its eyes should've been, and its mouth… The entire lower half of its head was its mouth. The arms, previously clenched together, were unfurled, and Aaron could see the three long claws that made up the hand.

With Aaron in its sight, it began to rush towards him. It was faster than Aaron knew he could be in a bridge, but still slow enough for Aaron to be able to smash its skull, if it had one, with his large metal pipe. He hit the creature a few more times, until it collapsed onto the grating. He felt almost pride swell up that he killed it, but that pride died when it began to squirm. He felt he needed to do something certain to make sure it didn't hurt him again. He stomped on the form a couple times; he dug his heel into where its rib cage would be until he felt confident it would not come back from the dead (_or was it already dead when I first saw it? What are these things anyway? I call them demons but…_).

He backed up and turned around, only to be confronted with that terrible photograph above the doorway. Aaron screamed. It was too much. Aaron hadn't screamed since he was eight years old. He'd thought he'd already gone through enough of a hell for this life. Why was he going through one again? This hadn't gotten too bad. Nothing could ever match up to the pain he's gone through already. He and his sister had already gone through so much of it; why did the world decide they deserved this, too?

His sister. His sister was lost in this hellish hospital, too. As was that girl._ No. No. No. NO! I can't let them get hurt! I… I just can't! _Aaron screamed in his mind and ran to the reception desk. Maybe he'd find a map of this hospital there. Looking on the desk seemed to prove even more useful than he could've thought. Looking on the desk revealed a handgun, almost identical to the one he'd already found, except the coloring was different and it wasn't in his sister's hands. He had also found a map, like he'd wanted. Aaron grabbed the map. He skimmed over the map. It didn't seem to be a map of this hospital; the lobby wasn't on the map, proving the map useless at the moment, but he pocketed it anyway. He looked over the desk and felt a pull to a large hole behind the desk. Jumping over the desk didn't prove to be too hard, but he almost felt bad for tracking the blood of that creature onto the desk.

He looked down the hole. This was a bad idea if he'd ever had one. But he had to go down. He risked his life for his sister enough, that if she died now, it would feel like he had done so much for nothing. He jumped.

Apparently the hole wasn't as deep as he expected, seeing as it wasn't too hard to land on his feet. He was in a strange…. Tunnel of sorts. He looked behind him. Apparently he could only go forward, and he did so, running. After running for a while (a long enough time to leave him breathless), he came to a ladder leading up.

He climbed up the ladder, which lead him to a series of hallways. It was a hospital again. He could, somehow, tell, maybe from the almost hopeless atmosphere. Aaron ran down the hallways, leading him towards one of those monsters from earlier. He checked his gun. It had ammo already, and, remembering that this certain creature only attacked if he got near it, he decided long-ranged weapons were the way to go with them. He shot at it. And again. Three, four, five shots and it was down. Aaron ran to it, stomped heavily and began to search for his sister again.

He threw open each door he came to, and in a couple of the rooms, there were ammo. Even some ammo for a shotgun. He vaguely wondered why there was random ammo lying around this place (_Really! Isn't this a hospital?_), but didn't care enough to look into it. Aaron needed to find Roxanne. No matter what. He also found some first-aid kits, and a couple 'Health Drink's as they flaunted on their label. Aaron didn't really trust them too much. He picked them up anyway. At least he could throw them at monsters if it was corrosive acid like he had the feeling it was. He continued running down the hallways until a sound caught his attention.

_**GGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

A scream pierced the air. As an instinctual reaction, Aaron quickly jerked his head to the side in the direction the scream sounded from, finding a corridor, and with a quick glance, soon noticed a humanoid shadow with a medium-long _something_ that got a little larger as it moved farther from the body, and a shadow that Aaron could recognize as one of the monsters that flipped over. Aaron lifted the gun that he'd found towards the one he recognized as a monster and shot four times until it dropped. Aaron lifted his gun again towards the other shadow and shot at it. Apparently, the shot missed.

But then something…. Different happened. The shadow seemed to have dropped the medium-long something and took off running. As Aaron got closer, he found that it was an aluminum baseball bat with strange characters (Like the ones on the pipe) that read something Aaron couldn't decipher.

Aaron picked up the bat and swung it a couple times. It seemed like it'd already had been used to attack a couple of these creatures. Aaron then realized, with a fair amount of shock that the scream wasn't of anything of the same species as the dead creature at his feet.

It was another human. Another possible ally. Another person with some sense that would understand his situation. Recognizing this as a chance, Aaron sprinted off in the direction that the other had gone. As the corridor began to get more and more doors, Aaron continued kicking in each and every one of them to find this other until he reached a door already opened.

Walking in, bat set over his shoulder, ready to swing, Aaron heard something that sounded like a whimper. Leaning over to check under the table, he was met with a head of mussed up, grayed hair with strange chunks of the color green, as though the hair was dyed green, but the green was disappearing. _Then again_, Aaron pondered, _it's strange enough that this kid has gray hair_. And Aaron meant it. This kid was, at least, three years younger than Aaron, making him, with gray hair, seventeen—At most!

Aaron poked the teen's back, making him jerk his body around.

Aaron was met with frightened blue eyes, with large, dark bags underneath. His face seemed as though he were crying, which seemed to be true, as the boy's pale eyes were watered, his face red, and a small, quick hiccup escaped him every few seconds.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," Aaron attempted to sooth the boy with simple words used for any situation. Not quite appropriate for when you're in a town filled with strange demons that all want to kill you. Aaron fought back the weak urge to chuckle when he realized that, but was stopped when he heard a trembling voice pipe up.

"Are…. Are you human? Please, tell me you're human…" The younger boy timidly asked Aaron, squeezing his eyes shut, hands over his head, and knees up against his chest, not seeming to even bear to look if Aaron told him no.

"Y-yeah. My name is Aaron. Aaron Owens. You?" Aaron suddenly found himself out of breath, in shock of this new-found ally. One who knew how to speak, no less!

"D-Drew. Rowlands. Drew Rowlands." Drew opened his eyes, a hopeful gleam lighting the sky-blue eyes that no one could deny was cute, although tainted by the large bags under. Drew's small mouth twisted into a tiny smile.

Drew got out from under the table and began to rub his hand over Aaron's outline, although checking to make sure the blonde weren't an illusion of sorts. Drew seemed to have the movements down, as though he were used to checking this sort of thing. After he was completely sure, Drew finally believed the reality of Aaron and hugged him in a way that proved that he couldn't care less about masculinity anymore.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Drew continued to whisper, to no one in particular. Aaron smiled, happy to find someone to go through this hell with him, but….

Drew quickly let go, stopped speaking, stopped smiling, and, overall, just stopped showing any proof that he were alive other than that he were standing and breathing. Aaron stood there, intrigued by the teenager's sudden change of heart, and shocked when he turned and sprinted away at full speed.

"D-Drew! Drew!" Aaron screeched after the younger boy until he was out of Aaron's sight. Aaron's jaw dropped and his face froze in disappointment as he came to the realization that the only person so far that seemed to have any sanity had just run down the corridor to God-knows-where.

"Do you at least want your bat?" Aaron whispered, breathlessly, to seemingly no one, although it was directed at Drew. After just standing in disappointed shock for a couple minutes, Aaron began to hear a strange sound.

Static? Why is there static? Aaron searched for the source of the static and found a small, pocket radio. _Why is this emitting static? Why am I picking it up?_ Aaron realized in shock that he had just put the radio in his pocket. The pulling sensation from this item was the strongest that he'd encountered yet. So strong, Aaron didn't even notice he'd taken it at first. Sighing in resignation to this weird, dream-like place, Aaron turned to the door to continue a search for his sister. That was the only important thing at the moment. He could have his sanity checked later.


End file.
